Killing Time
by anthonyrussell84
Summary: Mid way through the summer, Hyde finds himself in a situation he never expected to be in. He takes some time to consider it while a girl sucks at his face.


**Killing Time**

The legal bit: All characters and places are copyright of Carsey-Werner and 20th Century Fox. If any of those parties are offended, tough.

_The following takes places "Love Wisconsin Style" and "Going to California"_

Point Place, Wisconsin

Eric Forman's basement

Late July

"Man I must really have nothing better to do with myself" he wondered.

The tongue swirling around his mouth was a nice distraction and tasted very strongly of Bubbalicious…the blueberry flavour that was her favourite. In the background, Mr Roarke was discussing something with Tattoo which neither of them were listening to. They had seen the episode before which had led to the situation they now found themselves in.

Steven Hyde was pleased with how the afternoon was going. "If it means she's not talking, this is totally worth it" he thought.

He did enjoy the makeout sessions as well, "women, my only vice" he thought... "and beer …and…"

Jackie broke away which interrupted Hyde's train of thought. This moment always made Hyde's stomach turn a bit. Jackie had something to say which was never a good thing in anybody's mind.

"You're really good at that you know" said Jackie, smiling at him.

Hyde sighed, "Jackie, what did we talk about?"

"I know, I know, conversations are for old people"

"Which means?"

"Anyone over 30" she said reluctantly and they went back to making out.

A wave of calmness passed over Hyde's being. "Phew, dodged the bullet there, back to the dirty fun!"

If Hyde needed to talk about anything like this…well, not this. Girl issues were settled in the circle when they were nicely toasted when they got all their best ideas. Well, he got his best ideas. Forman would get twitchy and over think everything while Kelso and Fez told him to do it with her. That is how it would go if it was any girl but Jackie Burkhart sucking his face right now.

It was better this way, nobody knowing about his and Jackie's fun time, for a few reasons. Eric would yell at him, Fez would be mad and not talk to him and Kelso would try to attack him and then he'd injure his eye for the billionth time.

The only person he could really talk to about anything like this was Donna and she was 2 time zones away in California. Hyde would never admit to missing anyone ever but he could have used Donna. She had her uses. She was the smartest one in the group, besides him obviously, and would have had some idea of how to let Jackie down gently when he was bored.

Of course nothing went smoothly if it was related to Eric Forman. Forman, like the chump he was, had the girl he loved begging him to take her back and he had screwed it up.

Now Donna and Kelso were in California. Well Kelso going to California had worked out ok for him at least. Jackie's hand was resting on his cheek where his new beard was coming in nicely. Hyde knew why Kelso had ran faster than Mark Spitz could swim; because being stuck with Jackie for ever and ever would drive anyone insane, even Kelso who had always been kinda half way there.

This had been one of their better makeout sessions, Jackie was sitting on his lap and Hyde was doing none of the work and having all the fun. Anything that meant having fun with no effort was always going to please him.

Then, they heard a noise.

The pair of them stopped in their tracks as they heard a voice heading down the stairs from outside towards the basement door. The voice was singing something to the tune of "Rock and Roll all Nite" by Kiss

"IIIII want caa-andy all niiiiiiite, and candy every day"

In one move Hyde threw Jackie across the sofa and jumped into his usual space on the chair by the freezer. The pair of them locked eyes on the TV about a millisecond before Fez came through the door.

"It just ain't naughty dirty fun if you aren't running away to hide from it from people" thought Hyde as he relaxed on his chair, smirking to himself.

"Oooo Fantasy Island" said Fez as he settled onto the sofa, "my fantasy would be an island of naked ladies and Jolly Ranchers!"

"Don't forget the beer, Fez" chirped Hyde

"Ugh, boys" puffed Jackie and she headed across the room and up the stairs to the kitchen.

As she walked up the stairs, Hyde looked up at her back as she disappeared from view. "Nah" he thought, "not quite bored enough yet."


End file.
